Libertad
by Little Marianne
Summary: Él desea amar a la persona correcta; ella es la persona correcta pero no quiere amar
1. Chapter 1

**EL PAGO**

* * *

Se encontraba llorando, suplicándole a su padre que no la dejara en este lugar; se arrodilló delante de él y abrazó su piernas derramando su ser ante su hombre mezquino… sentí rabia y coraje… tal vez tenía unos 17 años, se veía inocente… me incliné y la tomé sujetando fuertemente sus costados inmovilizando sus brazos, ella no forcejeó, no se resistió… solamente inclinó la cabeza. Su maldito padre aprovechó el momento para soltar el agarre de su hija quien permaneció postrada entre nosotros.

La solté esperanzado que no se echara a correr o intentara portarse agresiva, si lo hacía su padre la traería de vuelta a mí a tirones y sé que no me resistiría más ante tanta bajeza; lo único que observé fueron sus lágrimas que escurrían y al caer eran absorbidas por la duela que cubría el piso del Eleonor´s_, _ permaneció muda y quieta…

**-Esto es lo que pactamos-** Le estiré una bolsa con monedas de plata al padre de la muchacha que yacía en el suelo**-He restado la deuda que tenías conmigo, ahora lárgate de mi vista. No quiero verte por estos lugares nunca más. **

**-Gracias Grandchester, me ha perdonado la vida y espero que le sea útil la muchacha, es virgen, cualquiera pagará lo que sea por poseerla. Pronto recuperará ****_su _****dinero…**

Giré sobre mis talones dejando con la palabra en la boca a ese hombre que me acababa de pagar una deuda con su hija. Dejé a la jovencita en el suelo esperando que ella se levantara y me siguiera o que escapara, que hiciera lo que quisiera… ya había pagado el precio por ella.

Soy Terrence Grandchester, el dueño del Burdel Eleonor´s. Lo heredé de mi padre cuando tenía 18 años y lo he administrado por 4 años. Es un prostíbulo de _buena_ categoría y prestigio en donde se satisfacen los deseos de la gente millonaria de St. Eves. No acostumbro a comprar la _mercancía_ simplemente les brindo empleos… pero este caso fue particular.

Había visto a esta niña un domingo al salir de la iglesia, aunque no pertenece a una familia con recursos desahogados no son completamente pobres. Su padre venía con mucha frecuencia a mi negocio, él es viudo desde hace muchos años, su dolor lo convirtió en un alcohólico y su vicio en un jugador sin suerte. Esta niña rubia no es su única hija, al menos sé que tiene otras dos más y él no dudaría venderla por otro lado, por eso me decidí a perdonarle la deuda y ofrecerle un tanto más cuando él me propuso el trato.

Cuando la vi aquel domingo, llevaba un sencillo pero hermoso vestido color rosa con aplicaciones de encaje blanco. Llevaba su manta puesta en la cabeza y libro de oración divido por un largo rosario. Yo no me acercaba a la parroquia para nada, por mi vida de pecaminosa y mi _trabajo, _pero ello no significaba que no creyeran en Dios.

Mis ojos la siguieron hasta perderla de vista, cuando pasó frente a mí realizó una pequeña reverencia y me regaló una sonrisa, no fue coqueteo, eso lo sé distinguir muy bien porque hay muchas mujeres que me han buscado para _estar _conmigo. Vi sus ojos color verde esmeralda y sus mejillas sonrojadas cubiertas por un pequeño camino de pecas. Mis ojos descendieron por su esbelto cuerpo y era hermosa… era la primer mujer que me miraba sinceramente, sin lascivia en su mirada hacia mí…atribuí ese acontecimiento a su temprana edad o a una hermosa casualidad.

Miré sobre mi hombro para verla ponerse de pie y avanzar hacia mí, me sentí tranquilo.

Mis manos aún sentían su calor de cuando la toqué, la emoción bullía en mi pecho como un millón de animales atrapados buscando una salida. No sé ni cómo se llama, no sé cuántos años tenga. Deseé tener una suerte diferente u otro tipo de labor. Ganarme la vida de otra manera y no la que incluye la vida moral… algo diferente qué ofrecerle…

No la emplearé como _dama de compañía de nadie_ le asignaría trabajo diferente, de buena gana la haría mía, mi mujer, le pondría una casa lejos de toda esta inmundicia… pero a estas alturas ella debe sentir repugnancia por mí, ya que la había comprado a su padre al perdonarle las deudas de juegos que tenía en este lugar… No la _compré _para prostituirla sino para rescatarla de su maldita suerte que le esperaba con un padre alcohólico.

Caminó en silencio siguiendo mis pasos, conservando su distancia, con la cabeza inclinada y las manos juntas mientras las restregaba en señal de nervios.

**-Sube al carruaje, te alcanzo en un par de minutos, daré algunas indicaciones -**No asintió ni negó sencillamente obedeció.

Me dirigí al interior del Eleonor´s y le pedí a mi administrador que se encargara por todo el resto del día mientras yo permanecía ausente.

**-¡Qué suerte tienes, Terry! Mira que está bonita la princesa-** todos conocían a la hermosa hija de William y a la vez todos desconocíamos su nombre**-¿Regresarás? O quieres que te cubra toda la noche-** la sonrisa de Tom era sarcástica, era la voz audible de todos los presentes, expresó lo que todos se imaginaban

**-No regresaré, hazte cargo.-**Pensé en llevar a esta pequeña a mi casa, había decidido que viviría conmigo. Tenía tanto deseo de protegerla y creí que en casa estaría a salvo.

Hice mi camino al carruaje y al subirme la miré triste pero ya no lloraba. Al ocupar mi lugar mis rodillas chocaron con las suyas, pensé que ella retiraría las suyas o se incomodaría… estaba tan inmersa en su dolor, que no se movió ni levantó su mirada hacia mí. Aproveché el toque sin moverme, sentirla tan cerca era excitante… ¡Ella era tan excitante para cualquier calavera como yo!

Con el vaivén del avance al pasar sobre una piedra, el carruaje se sacudió, ella perdió el equilibrio e intentó recuperarlo poniendo sus manos en mis muslos, su mano derecha resbaló y su codo izquierdo se flexionó, instintivamente quise sujetarla y al intentar detenerla mis manos tocaron sus senos, vi su sonrojo y ardió mi deseo por ella…

Tenerla en casa significaba un gran reto de abstinencia para mí. Al desear protegerla no significaba que sería _su protector_, eso era ser un proxeneta y yo no la quiero compartir con nadie.

**-¿Te lastimé? –** me sentí torpe al querer auxiliarla, ella logró equilibrarse y se acomodó de nuevo.

**-Gracias, ha sido muy amable, no, no me ha lastimado, le ruego que me disculpe, estaba distraída… -** el silencio entre nosotros se había extinguido, tenía que aprovechar el momento para conocer al menos su nombre.

**-Ahora que lleguemos a casa comeremos, ¿Apeteces algo en especial?**

**- Lo que sea está bien… no soy melindrosa…**

**-Entonces, ¿sí tienes hambre?…**

**-No, pero puedo acompañarle…**

**-Quiero que comas, no quiero que te enfermes…**

**-Yo prefiero morir.**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes novio y ahora lo has dejado? **

**-No, no tengo a nadie…. Ni padres, ni hogar… ni futuro… no tengo nada…-**desvió su mirada hacia la ventana del carruaje y apretó la aterciopelada cortina que guardaba la intimidad del interior **–Ahora, usted, es el dueño de lo único que me queda, mi tiempo y mis sueños….**

No estaba acostumbrado a dar explicaciones, no era una persona con contemplaciones y tampoco quería que se desarrollara entre nosotros una _confianza_, si esta pequeña representaba una _debilidad para mí_ era tiempo de poner un alto y tomar mi lugar en su vida, tal y como ella ahora lo reconoce: Su dueño…

Mi buena intención de hacerla sentir bien se esfumó en cuanto ella dio paso al dolor y a la melancolía, si ella se cerraba a mí yo lo haría también… no le arrebataría lo único que le quedaba: sus _sueños…_ esos no se los convertiría en _pesadillas._

Nuestro recorrido, lamentablemente, llegó a su fin. El cochero descendió para sostener la puerta, la pequeña levantó tímidamente la mirada sin saber qué hacer, le indiqué con la cabeza que se bajara y ella obedeció, extendió su mano a mi cochero y éste la recibió… lamenté no haberme portado como un caballero para ella.

**-Es por aquí –**Le hablé de una manera áspera, caminando por delante de ella. Entrar a mi _hogar_ me hacía sentir distinto… Mi madre había sufrido mucho a causa de mi padre, ella lo había amado hasta el final pero él no supo corresponder a su amor.

Al principio él la adoraba y por eso inauguró el Eleonor´s en honor de mi madre, en un inicio no era un burdel sino un lugar de reuniones pero no era 100 % familiar, poco a poco las damas de sociedad dejaron de asistir a las tertulias y eventos dando así paso a la asistencia femenina de otro tipo.

Mi padre cambió tanto en su relación con mi madre y con sus hijos, nos pidió que nadie, nunca nos acercáramos al Eleonor´s, que mantuviéramos una distancia prudente entre nuestra casa y las instalaciones, entre nuestras actividades y las del burdel…

Pero cambió de opinión cuando cumplí los 17 años, recuerdo que tuvo una fuerte discusión con mi madre por su insistencia en que yo comenzara a involucrarme en la administración… él sabía que muy pronto sería su final y no nos había externado nada… mi madre trató con uñas y dientes que mi padre cambiara de opinión…

**-¡****_No!… me niego Richard… contrata a alguien más…_**

**-****_Comprende, mujer, ninguna persona llevará mejor el negocio de la familia…_**

**-****_Entonces… ciérralo…_**

**-****_No… es lo único que tenemos…_**

**-****_Algo debemos tener de ahorros…_**

**-****_Todo está invertido en el Eleonor's… además es mi última palabra…_**

**-****_Entonces…. Que no sea Terry, él es el menos de nuestros hijos, ¿Qué tal John? ¿Mark? él no se puede hacer cargo del bienestar de sus hermanos mayores… Richard… no me imagino a ninguno de mis hijos en ese lugar… el Eleonor´s ya no es lo que era en un principio…_**

**-****_Dije que será Terrence… _**

**-****_Aún está en el colegio…._**

**-****_Nada le hará falta…._**

**-****_Richard, es una carga muy pesada en los hombros de nuestro hijo…._**

**-****_Está decidido… no hay marcha atrás…_**

"No hay marcha atrás" esa frase ha sido tan determinante en mis acciones, en mis decisiones… incluso en mis relaciones…

Esa es la razón por la cual me he prohibido a enamorarme, a amar, a desear… no soy un hombre de una sola mujer, mientras los hombres de sociedad se divierten en el Eleonor´s yo me divierto en sus casas, por eso no me atrevo a decir que en algún momento me halla sentido enamorado, por ahora solo puedo decir que me siento satisfecho…

Automáticamente subí de dos en dos los escalones hasta llegar a la habitación que fue mi refugio durante mi niñez, la abrí sin tocar, quería mirarme en aquellos ojos hermosos que muchas veces me habían infundido aliento mientras los míos se hundían en las espesas aguas de lágrimas; solamente ella había sido mi aliciente en esta dura tarea del destino.

Yo podía ingresar sin llamar a la puerta, nada me impedía interrumpir sus pensamientos en los que yo soy el protagonista principal y ella la muralla a mi alrededor que me brinda seguridad… **-Madre-**Besé la frente de la mujer más hermosa, abnegada y sufrida. Desde la muerte de mi padre mi madre se ha vuelto tan retraída, tan solitaria y triste.

Como cada tarde, después de saludarla mi madre palmeaba mi mano y se esforzaba por brindarme su mejor sonrisa; siempre me esperaba para compartir los alimentos, era el único momento en el cual salía de las penumbras de su habitación solamente para estar conmigo, para brindarme un poco de calor de hogar **–Hijo, pedí que prepararan tu platillo favorito.**

**-Siempre piensas en mí –**Le sonreí a mi madre con quien me encaminé a la salida con dirección al comedor.

**-¿Cuándo me darás la sorpresa que ya tienes novia?**

**-No hablemos de eso, ¿Quién querrá un calavera como yo?**

**-Hijo, vende el Eleonor´s y vayámonos lejos… lejos de este lugar…**

**-No puedo, madre, no quiero….**

**-Yo no quiero que consumas tu vida en ese lugar**

Esa era casi siempre el _prólogo_ de nuestras conversaciones, el deseo de mi madre de que yo fuera feliz, tanto o más que mis hermanos quienes ya se habían comprometido, quienes habían hecho su vida alterna al Eleonor´s, quienes culminaron sus estudios mientras yo atendía el _negocio _de la familia. **–Algún día, muy pronto te daré ese gusto…-** Mi madre era la dueña de mis sonrisas verdaderas y francas, la única dueña de mis sueños y de mis ilusiones, la única mujer a la que yo admiraba y de quien anhelaba que sus palabras se convirtieran en realidad…

Al tomar la silla para mi madre miré por reflejo una silueta con la cabeza inclinada y cubierta por sus cabellos que descendían enredados unos con otros dejando sin control los suaves rizos que conocí un domingo por la tarde… No me acordé de la chiquilla que traje conmigo hasta que la volví a ver debajo del umbral que separa sala de estar y el pasillo del recibidor. No fui el único que notó su presencia, mi madre también lo hizo.

**-¿Quién es?**

**-Su padre liquidó su deuda con ella –**Contesté con indiferencia…

**-Ummm, Ya veo… No quiero que mancilles nuestro hogar trayendo ****_compañía_**, **el Eleonor´s tiene suficientes habitaciones…**

**-No, madre, no es así. Quiero que ella no corra con esa misma suerte…**

**-Tenemos suficientes sirvientes…**

**-Por favor, madre, ahora no hablemos de ello…**

**-está bien, comamos tranquilos. **

**-Sí, es lo que más deseo… -**Antes de sentarme y mientras le respondía a mi madre, encaminé mis pasos en dirección de la pequeña compañía que había traído a casa

**-¿A dónde vas?**

**-Voy por… -**Ni siquiera sabía su nombre **–La traeré para que coma con nosotros…**

**-Terrence, no permitiré que sientes a mi mesa a algunas de tus ****_mujeres_**

**-Creí que deseabas verme feliz acompañado de una bella dama**

**-Pero no de esas…**

**-Madre, por favor… ayúdame no diciéndome nada, no ahora… lo hablaremos más tarde si lo deseas, pero no ahora.**

Obedecí en silencio la orden de mis pensamientos y fui por ella, levantó su mirada para inmediatamente dirigirla hacia mi madre y por dentro pensé: "No, ahora tú no" pero me equivoqué ella solamente deseaba que viera cómo mi madre se levantaba de su lugar con indignación **–Le dije que no tengo apetito.**

Sé que lo dijo para evitar conflictos y le agradecí su sensatez **–Sube a mi habitación, está al finalizar el pasillo del tercer piso, no tendrás problemas para entrar, la puerta siempre permanece abierta.**

Se encaminó en silencio y yo apresuré mis pasos para alcanzar a mi madre y regresar con ella al comedor **–Con esa actitud no me da la confianza de enamorarme y traer a casa a la mujer que amo –**Le sonreí solamente para quitar toda la tensión entre nosotros.

**-Lo siento hijo, pero no permitiré que otra mujer de ****_esas _**** me robe el amor …**

**-Ella no es de ****_esas_****, es una muchacha sin suerte…**

* * *

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo.

Soy nueva escribiendo, aunque he leído muchas historias, quiero compartir con ustedes una propia.

con gusto acepto su comentarios, solamente que no sean ofensivas y que sean para mejorar ...

gracias


	2. Servidumbre

**Servidumbre**

* * *

**-Madre, no debería tratarla de esa manera.**

**-¿Serás su ****_protector?¿En verdad, Terrence? _**

**-Sí-** Respondí determinante y desafiante. El ruido de los cubiertos golpeando la mesa al mismo tiempo que la servilleta del regazo de mi madre resbalaba me hizo arquear la ceja. No quería que mi madre desquitara sobre la joven los años de dolor acumulado y si tenía que protegerla de ella lo haría sin dudar… había tomado la decisión de cuidarla, de velar por su bienestar…**-¿Existe algún inconveniente?**

**-Sabes lo que opino al respecto –**Dijo mirándome fijamente, mientras sostenía su peso en sus manos sobre la mesa…

**-Madre, por favor… quiero ser el protector de esa niña pero no de la forma en la se imagina, sino de una manera diferente… devolverle las oportunidades que la vida le ha robado, borrar la tristeza de su mirada, hacerla sonreír de nuevo- **Recordar su semblante sombrío e inexpresivo me hizo sentir miserable, no era más la chiquilla llena de vida que había dado luz a mi oscuridad con una sonrisa sincera **–quiero que ella tenga la oportunidad de ser feliz, esa oportunidad que la vida me robó y para lograrlo necesito de su ayuda.**

**-No cuentes conmigo, hijo. –** La mirada que sostenía mi madre ante mis ojos era la misma que veía cada tarde: fría, triste, sin vida… me di cuenta que en realidad yo no quería el mismo destino para _ella_, deseaba que las cosas fueran diferentes, que ella fuera la luz de esta casa, que le diera vida…

Por primera vez nos levantamos de la mesa dejando nuestros platos casi sin tocar, dejé que mi madre se encerrara en su recámara sin interrumpirla, la miré subir cada peldaño con el porte elegante que la caracterizaba, cada paso que daba revelaba la separación abismal que existiría si yo seguía empeñado en ayudar a la joven por la cual pagué el precio, un precio que jamás se compararía con el precio de vivir en libertad.

Un peldaño a la vez, con la frente y mirada en alto, con sus manos recogía el excedente de su largo vestido color guinda; sus finos pies no hacían ruido al pisar. Su dama de compañía caminaba tres pasos detrás de ella, lo suficiente lejos para darle privacidad y lo suficiente cerca para auxiliarla en cualquier emergencia.

Sola, nuevamente sola; despachó a su joven mucama sin permitirle ingresar… llené mis pulmones y contuve el aire lo más que pude, lo solté lentamente intentando aligerar mi pesado yugo. Me di la vuelta con la clara intención de regresar al Eleonor's.

Mis manos en mis bolsillos y con el estómago vacío emprendí mi huida.

El cielo oscuro por las densas nubes cargadas del llanto de los inocentes y la manta fría del aire húmedo que abraza a los pobres y miserables sin suerte me hizo regresar por un largo y cálido abrigo de lana fina…

**-Lo siento, me olvidé por un tiempo que estabas aquí… -**Estaba distraída mirando por el ventanal que cubría gran parte del pasillo, dio un respingo al escucharme hablar y me hizo sonreír **–No fue mi intensión asustarte… solamente venía por un…**

**-No me has asustado, bueno… solo un poco….**

**-Ven –**Estiré mi mano y ella dudó mucho en brindarme la suya, seguramente se imaginaba lo mismo que mi madre **–Por favor, confía en mí…. –**Intenté sonreírle con sinceridad, quise regalarle una sonrisa como las que le daba a mi madre… creo que solamente quedó en una tímida mueca pero bastó para que ella se relajara y me sonriera… de nuevo.

El tiempo dejó su caminar, los párpados me pesaban, las piernas me temblaban, las manos… ¡Rayos! Esto no es normal

Aún tenía la mano extendida delante de ella, mis dedos comenzaron a contraerse para cerrar el puño… cuando… cuando ella extendió la suya y tocó ligeramente las yemas de mis dedos

**-Por favor, no…**

**-¿Qué intentas decirme?**

**-Puedo encargarme de la ropa para lavar, sé cocinar, puedo alimentar a los animales… pero … por favor… yo… no … quiero**

**-¡Maldita sea! Yo no seré tu ****_protector_****, ¿Podrías no pensar en eso ahora?**

**-Entonces… ¿por qué le ha dicho a su madre que será mi ****_protector?_**

**-¿A caso nos escuchaste hablar? No es de una dama escuchar conversaciones ajenas –**Llevé a mis labios sus finos y suaves dedos, quise cerrar los ojos y disfrutar el momento pero preferí mantenerlos abiertos y no perderme su reacción… valió la pena mirarla sonrojar.

**-No fue necesario ****_esconderme_**** para escucharles, sus voces eran tan fuertes que hasta aquí se escucharon…**

**-Entonces… escuchaste que no quiero ser esa clase de protector… la que te imaginas….**

**-No escuché todo, sino lo necesario para saber que su madre no está de acuerdo con mi presencia en esta casa y que no lo apoya en su decisión…**

**-No tienes por qué preocuparte… **

**-Dejé de preocuparme cuando la gente miró que mi padre me llevó a rastras hasta su… hasta el Eleonor´s… no puedo detenerme a darle a todos una explicación…**

**-¿No te importa lo que piensen de ti? –**Pregunté con dolor, tristeza y sarcasmo… la gente hablaba siempre de mí, para bien o para mal… unos me llamaban el afortunado, otros el casanova, algunas mujeres de sociedad me evadían y otras se me ofrecían…

**-Me importa lo que usted piense de mí, porque ahora usted es mi… es quien ha saldado la deuda de mi padre, por eso me interesa que usted sepa que yo no quiero ser parte de las mujeres de su… del Eleonor´s… **

La miré fijamente a sus ojos, me tomé el tiempo necesario para darme cuenta que eran hermosamente verde esmeralda y que mi reflejo en ellos se veía bien, que quería verme por mucho tiempo en ellos…**-Puedo hacer contigo lo que me plazca… **

**-Lo sé-** Inexplicablemente no bajó su mirada pero sí retiró su mano de la mía. Me miraba fijamente sin parpadear **–Por eso le ruego su misericordia, puedo pagarle con trabajo lo que le ha dado a mi padre… **

Eso fue justamente lo que aprecié en ella, sabía que no me equivocaba, tenía valores, tenía respeto por sí misma, era de temperamento firme … **-¿No te ofendería ser una mucama más en esta casa? –**Por mucho que intentaba ocultarlo mi sarcasmo siempre relucía en cualquier circunstancia y esta no era la excepción…

**-No. No hay ningún problema… me hice cargo de la casa de mi padre cuando mi madre faltó – **Sus ojos reflejaron el dolor de su alma pero la seguridad en su voz me hizo creer que me equivocaba, que ella había superado su dolor **–No le temo al trabajo duro…**

**-Mi madre ha dicho que en esta casa contamos con los sirvientes necesarios para la completa atención de la misma… así que no creo que haya lugar para uno más…**

Se puso muy nerviosa ante mis palabras pero no mostró debilidad, es todo un enigma, cualquier chica de su condición habría ya roto en llanto suplicando, pero ella no **–Deme la oportunidad… le prometo que no le fallaré ni tendrá quejas de mi trabajo… puedo dormir tranquila en las noches de tormenta. –**Aunque pedía una oportunidad no _suplicaba ni rogaba_…

La miré fijamente **–En el Eleonor´s –**Abrí mis ojos al mencionarlo, pero no de sorpresa sino desafiándola **–Me servirás en el Eleonor´s**

Finamente empuñó sus manos a sus costados y antes de hablar suavizó un poco su mandíbula **–le agradezco la oportunidad…**

**-Muy bien, mañana mismo iniciarás tus labores en el Eleonor's, ahora me dirijo para allá ¿Quieres venir y conocerlo?**

**-Creo que no tengo muchas opciones, así que aunque no sea mi deseo conocerlo no me puedo negar –**Cuando la vi cerrar los labios al término de su última frase, se mantenía infranqueable pero triste…

La rodeé para ingresar en mi habitación y la dejé sola por un momento, tomé un abrigo y ajusté mis botas… ¿Qué es en realidad lo que deseo hacer con ella? ¿Qué quiero probar? He vivido cuatro años amargado y triste cargando en mis hombros el duro peso de la responsabilidad, mi actual vida es placentera fuera de esta casa, las invitaciones para las presentaciones de señoritas de sociedad llegan con insistencia, como si sus padres desearan que cualquiera de ellas caminara a mi lado como _mi feliz_ esposa… Esposa… ahora no me quita el sueño pensar en casarme con alguien y si lo hago tal vez sea con una mujer viuda, joven pero viuda, no tengo la ilusión de ser padre o de andar cortejando a una _niña. _Yo necesito a mi lado a una mujer que comprenda a lo que me dedico, que no haya reproches por la noche al llegar a casa, que no existan los reclamos por no dormir con ella en algunas ocasiones, que tenga inconvenientes y celos… Sé lo que tengo, soy y poseo para ofrecerle. Tendrá riqueza y una mansión, dispondrá de su tiempo y hará de ello lo que quiera. Ver a esta niña como mujer es darle la razón a mi madre, yo solamente deseo librarla de la suerte que le esperaba a lado de un padre alcohólico. **–Vamos –**Caminé por delante de ella, nuevamente sin mostrarme caballero, no quiero que también ella crea que tengo alguna intención de hacerla mi mujer.

Caminó detrás de mí, la estuve mirando por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo, Dios ¡Sí que es bella! Y tiene un porte de dama de sociedad, no de una criada.

Un relámpago atravesó el cielo gris en cuanto pusimos un pie fuera de la mansión, el viento recio acompañado de finas gotas de lluvia desacomodó sus rizos que intentó sujetarlo en un moño por debajo de la nuca, con sus manos cubrió sus brazos para guardar el calor de su cuerpo, apretó los ojos para evitar que el polvo ingresara en ellos… quise atraerla a mi cuerpo y cubrirla, no con el grueso abrigo que traía encima, sino con el calor de mi alma **–Sube –**Por primera vez actué generosamente con ella al sostener la puerta de mi carruaje.

Antes de subirme al coche miré hacia la mansión para ver la fina silueta de mi madre mirar por los cristales de su balcón… no sabía lo que eso significaba… hasta que su doncella salió con mucha prisa y se detuvo ante mi vista **–Lo siento, señor. Su madre solicita su presencia en este momento**

**-La veré en cuanto regrese-**Me impulsé para subir

**-Lo siento, dice que es urgente**

**-La veré en cuanto regrese –**Me subí al carruaje dando indicaciones que me llevaran a la centro de St. Ives y no al Eleonor's.

Era cálido estar cerca de ella, su presencia emanaba un rico olor a rosas, tenía una hermosa sonrisa y bonitos ojos, pero no conocía su nombre.

Juntó sus manos entrelazando sus dedos y movía sus labios rápidamente, no me costó deducir que estaba elevando una plegaria al cielo y como el abandonado de Dios que era no temí en interrumpir su plegaria **–Debes darle muchas gracias, pues ha respondido con prontitud –**Le dije irónicamente. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y cerró los labios **–No te llevaré al Eleonor´s…**

**-¿Cómo… cómo lo supo?**

**-No es tan difícil de descifrar tus pensamientos…**

**-Lo siento, no quise ser desobediente con sus indicaciones**

**-Pierde cuidado, me he dado cuenta que no cuentas con ropa apropiada ni suficiente y no deseo que a causa tuya se me juzgue mal.**

**-Le pagaré cada moneda que invierta en mí…**

**-Siendo así, me debes mucho, le he dado mucho a tu padre.**

**-Le pagaré, le juro que…**

**-¿Cómo lo harás? Si te ofrecí el Eleonor´s para trabajar y has clamado al Altísimo para que lo evitara… y mi madre se opone a que seas parte del servicio de la Mansión Granchester…**

Ella conocía perfectamente su suerte, no contaba con familiares para ayudarle o rescatarla de mi mano, pero en el fondo sabía que no tenía un lugar mejor que estar bajo mi cobijo.

**-Sé que encontraré la forma de pagarle hasta la última moneda, y cuando lo haga me iré lejos de todo esto.**

**-No estás pensando en huir, ¿verdad?**

**-No, claro que no**

En medio de la lluvia el coche llegó a su primer destino, la tienda de ropa D' Claire, una modista de gran prestigio porque podía hacer los diseños más sofisticados y elegantes tanto para damas como para caballeros.

La campañita de la puerta sonó al momento de abrirla e ingresar al lugar alumbrado por candeleros llenos de velas de cera vegetal, el lugar tenía un fino olor a incienso aromático. El mayordomo tomó mi abrigo y sombrero al darme la bienvenida.

**-Marie, es un gusto verte nuevamente –**Caminé hacia ella con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro

**-Terrence, querido, me habías abandonado por mucho, ya mucho tiempo-** Coquetamente correspondió mi afectuoso saludo. **–Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres esta vez? –**Preguntó sin soltarme

**-¡Oh! Marie, tan atenta como siempre, pero en esta ocasión no es para mí, sino para ella –**Deshice su agarre de mi brazo para retroceder unos cuantos pasos y tomar a la pequeña de su brazo y hacerla emparejarse a mí **–Ella es…-**No conocía su nombre, no se lo pregunté y ella jamás lo comentó.

**-¿Tu nueva conquista? –**El brillo en los ojos de Marie se afiló de tal manera que tomó la forma de los celos.

Tomé con mi mano las puntas de los dedos de la hija de William y los besé **–La dejo en tus manos, sé que harás de ella una musa…**

**-Tengo algunos vestidos, se los enseñaré –**Se contoneaba al alejarse de nosotros hasta perderla de vista.

**-Ven, toma asiento **

**-¿Por qué hace esto? Me endeudaré tanto que me será difícil poder pagar en poco tiempo. A demás, creo que aquí no venden ropa para adecuada para una mucama…**

**-Dame ese gusto, esta noche y mañana iniciarás tu vida en el servicio, pero sólo déjame verte… -**Sus ojos expresaron lo que su alma quería decirme, que ella no era como las mujeres a las que estaba acostumbrado. Lo supe porque su mirada se perdió en el infinito y sus manos se restregaban una con otra, las puntas de sus dedos se ponían en un color rojo carmesí como si la sangre quisiera salirse de ellos.

Por su bien y por el mío no quise aclarar las cosas, esta noche sería para mí solito, disfrutaría su belleza, su encanto, su inocencia…

Se probó como 10 vestidos y con todos se veía más que hermosa, el corsé definía su cintura como si fuera una segunda piel y realzaba un poco sus senos **–Marie, déjale ese –**Mis ojos permanecían fijos en su hermoso cuerpo, el vestido de terciopelo verde con satín era… ahhhh! Mis sentidos se llenaron de ella, quería que alguien tomara de ella y plasmara un retrato para la galería de la biblioteca que está en la Mansión y nunca olvidarla, ser presuntuoso de ella.

Después de una noche que yo estimo como una "noche perfecta" supe que su nombre es Candice White, que es agradable y perfecta.

**-Gracias por la velada.**

**-Ha sido un placer –**Permanecía de pie a la puerta de la habitación que le asigné, la mejor de todas. **–Ha sido un verdadero placer –**Ella no se movía y yo deseaba que no lo hiciera.

Todos los vestidos que le compré solicité que los dejaran en una habitación aparte para no darle explicaciones a mi madre, pero cuán equivocado estaba.

Recién había despedido a mi ayuda de cámara cuando mi madre llamó a la puerta **–Adelante**

**-Esa mujer te ha cambiado y eso que recién la conoces…**

Me di la vuelta evitando sus comentarios mordaces y me dirigí al dintel de mi cama **–Le ruego que no crea las ****_fantasías _****de su mente….**

**-Al igual que a tu padre, te pido que respetes este hogar…**

**-Siempre lo he hecho… no es necesaria su petición.**

**-Entonces lleva a tu amante a otro lugar**

**-Ella no es mi amante…. –**Respondí sobresaltado

**-Entonces la ocuparé entre el servicio –**Mi madre tenía mucha templanza y dominio que no expresaba nunca si se enojaba o no.

**-Esa fue mi petición delante de usted, pero no quiero que sea parte del servicio, sino una doncella de compañía, tal vez si usted la acoge le pueda enseñar muchas cosas…**

**-No me rebajes a ser su institutriz, soy la dueña de esta casa y tu madre… la colocaré en el servicio…**

No pude estar tranquilo el resto de la noche.

Por mucho que intentaba no lograba conciliar el sueño y me encontraba atrapado entre dos vértices, los dulces recuerdos de una velada maravillosa, nunca me había sentido como esta noche, fue completamente diferente a los encuentros a los que siempre me enfrentaba, disfruté mirarla comer, sonreír, hablar, mirarme y … dejarla en su cámara sin que haya estado en mi lecho; y por otro lado tenía los pensamientos de lo que mi madre traía entre manos, sé que mi madre no hará nada para dañarla y si lo intenta no se lo permitiré….

* * *

Perdón, pero no recordaba mi contraseña :/

Espero que les guste y los disfruten

Millón de gracias por sus comentarios


	3. Noche de Tormenta

**Noche de Tormenta**

Salí de casa antes que el alba rompiera con el resplandor del sol, la brisa fresca del mar alejaba mis pensamientos acumulados por estos cuatro años.

Mis piernas se aferraban con firmeza a las tablas del muelle, mientras observaba a tres marinos forcejear con los lazos gruesos al encallar su embarcación **-¡A prisa! Estos serán días de tormenta y tenemos que bajar toda la mercancía… -**Miré el cielo y las nubes arremolinadas confirmaban las palabras de aquellos hombres rudos, curtidos por el arduo trabajo…

**-Terry – **El apretón firme de la mano de mi mejor amigo me trajo por completo a la realidad.

**-Maurice- **Él era el único que conocía perfectamente el deseo de mi ser, de las incontables veces que quise huir y dejar todo. Hacerme cargo del Eleonor´s no fue lo mejor para mí. Muy a pesar de la reputación que podía tener era el peso de saber que se me negaría la oportunidad de poder tener una vida tranquila y de hogar como la que disfrutaban mis hermanos.

**-Me sorprendió que me citaras aquí en el muelle, habiendo lugares más cálidos.**

**-No seas quejumbroso, amigo; es aquí porque tiene que ver con el negocio que queremos emprender juntos –**Teníamos el deseo de asociarnos en la empresa de pesca, Maurice sería el representante y ambos pondríamos la misma cantidad para cubrir el capital de inicio. No tenía ningún inconveniente que él se encargara de la administración.

**-Si estamos aquí es porque quieres que vea algo.**

**-No te equivocas –**Caminamos hacia unos barcos varados y entre ellos destacaba uno en especial, con una belleza en la proa, mitad mujer, mitad pez;

**-Granchester! Es sublime… me dejas sin palabras –**Mi _hermano_ miró estupefacto la gran embarcación, sus ojos recorrían cada parte de la nave y tenía una gran sonrisa **–Hermano, ¿por qué una sirena? Pensarán que somos piratas… -**Estalló en una carcajada como expresión de la emoción que lo embargaba.

**-Por Susana – **Susy era mi bella amante y siempre que intimábamos terminaba diciéndome "_Me tratas como un pirata a su mujer y no como un caballero a su Lady" … "mi pirata"_

**-Me imagino que esta belleza se llamará "Susy"…**

**-Te equivocas, Maurice, te equivocas… Se llamará Candy –**Un pequeño diminutivo del nombre de la Dulce Candice, no me importa recibir críticas por el nombre de la embarcación, pero si no puedo tenerla a ella al menos tendré algo que la represente, que la materialice en mi vida…

**-¿¡Candy!?**

**-Sí, porque es fuerte y tierna a la vez, es firme y suave al mismo tiempo, porque es impasible y dulce … además -**¿Cómo olvidar su expresión cuando me dijo "Puedo dormir tranquila en las noches de tormenta"? Aunque todavía no logro descifrar a lo que se refiere sé que no me defraudará **–No le ****_temerá _**** a las noches de tormenta…**

Llegué a casa un poco después del medio día para comer en compañía de mi madre, todo ocurrió sin novedad, hablamos de todo como cada día… el tema principal era el negocio que montaría con Maurice, a mi madre también le emocionaba la idea de algo diferente **–Entonces, si las cosas marchan bien… en una par de años podremos olvidarnos del Eleonor's**

**-No, madre… eso nunca**

**-Pensé que era lo que querías, deshacerte de él**

**-No, lo que deseo es que vuelva a ser lo que fue en sus inicios, tal y como mi padre y tú lo diseñaron…**

**-Amé a tu padre, cada día de nuestras vidas… aunque al final no fue lo que los dos deseamos…**

La tristeza siempre hacía acto de presencia sin importar el momento, la situación o la condición… y yo odiaba que mi madre viviera así **–No es momento de sentirse triste, venga conmigo al salón y charlemos de ****_negocios_****.**

Mi madre tenía una vocación para la actuación y el baile pero siempre lo hacía a escondidas de la sociedad y disfrutaba mucho que yo participara con ella. Ella fue quien me enseñó modales para tratar a una dama, la forma correcta de sentarme a la mesa y tomar los utensilios… a mi madre le dolió que mi padre me nombrara albacea del Eleonor's ya que al ser el menor de tres hermanos siempre fui apegado a ella, fui su fiel compañerito hasta que mi padre tomó, lo que ella llama, la peor decisión condenando así mi futuro.

Tomé a mi madre por la cintura; su brazo rodeó mi espalda y dos de nuestras manos permanecían unidas en la cúspide de dos brazos extendidos. Perdí la cuenta después del vals número ocho y disfruté bailar con ella **-¡Basta!, no más… creo que es suficiente por hoy – **_Hablar_ con mi madre de _negocios_ era algo que la volvía a la vida, era otra en ese momento, sus ojos brillaban, su cabello resplandecía a la luz de las velas, su delgada silueta parecía flotar. Teníamos años que manteníamos esa contraseña muy íntima y llena de complicidad. La teníamos, aun cuando mi padre estaba vivo, él llegaba cansado del Eleonor´s y dejó de ser atento con mi madre; eso me llenó de furia, ver su constante rechazo hacia ella y fue algo que yo le prometí_: "Madre, aunque yo esté en agonía, siempre tendré tiempo para charlar de negocios"_ **–Gracias, hijo, por mantenerme viva, por darme felicidad…**

Mientras admiraba la hermosura de mi madre un temor se apoderó de mi mente, ella reposaba en un sillón intentando recuperar su aliento y yo estaba de pie en medio del salón, apreté los puños a mis costados **–Madre, usted no se opondrá a mi felicidad, ¿verdad?¿A usted le hará feliz si yo soy feliz?... **

Levantó la mirada incrédula de mis palabras, su intuición fue suficiente para saber la dirección de la intención de mis palabras **–Jamás he intentado sustituir a Richard en mi vida, y pensar … ¡Por Dios, Terrence! Eso es una degeneración… Hijo, yo sería la más feliz que te pudieras realizar como esposo, ver a tus hijos correr por estos largos pasillos, así como tus hermanos y tú lo hicieron de pequeños, que sus risas llenen cada rincón y que tú seas un fiel ejemplo para ellos…**

**-Eso fue un sueño para mí, ahora no, no quiero hijos, me conformo con los que, en su momento, tendrán mis hermanos… -**Mi madre se despidió de mí, sus palabras dieron a mi alma el descanso que necesitaba ante esa escalofriante idea absurda, pensar en la posesividad de mi madre hacia mí y verme como hombre era aberrante.

**-Terry- **Dirigí mi vista hacia ella al momento en el que salía del salón **–La joven que trajiste ya la coloqué en el servicio.**

Debo admitir que las palabras de mi madre me dolieron y preferí que no me diera detalles de la decisión que había tomado, era lo mejor, mantenerme lejos de esa niña y de todo lo que ella significaba. **–Gracias, madre por su apoyo.**

**-Le indiqué a Carlright que la ocupara en…**

**-Lo que haya decidido fue lo mejor, no dudo de ello, y lo que el Mayordomo le indique tiene que ser obedecido, ella responderá como cualquier persona del servicio.**

**-Creí que deseabas saber… pero está bien, hijo.**

Caminé rumbo a la biblioteca a revisar algunos libros de la contabilidad, tenía que avisar a mi administrador que tenía una empleada más y añadirla a los libros con la cantidad de su paga y la descripción de servicios.

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde que Candy llegó a la Mansión Granchester y no la había visto en ningún momento, Carlright me había asegurado que era muy buena en los deberes asignados y que era muy responsable… pienso que cuatro días no son suficientes para dar una recomendación de tal magnitud, pero Carlright lleva la mayordomía desde hace 30 años y su palabra tiene valor delante de mí y de mi madre.

En estos días mi estado de ánimo no ha sido el mejor, es tan inestable como el clima, había momentos en los cuales estaba radiante como el sol y otros tan inexpresivo como el frío viento y otros enfurecido como la lluvia que golpea recio…no sabía a qué se debían tantos cambios de humor, pero me sorprendí a mí mismo pensando en ella más de un par de veces.

Había usado el pretexto de _supervisar _de cerca a los sirvientes, en los que laboraban en las habitaciones, no la vi, tampoco estaba entre los que servían en la cocina, ni en los que se encargaban de la ropa, menos entre los que fregaban los pisos. Sentía cierta desesperación por mirarla… mirarla de nuevo… me hervía la sangre de pensar que podría sonreírle a alguien, que otro fuera el dueño de sus risas, que alguien más pudiera conquistar su corazón y profesara protegerla.. **–Maldita sea, odio mi infortunio.**

**-Señor, la tormenta está por soltarse en cualquier momento…**

Miré a mi mayordomo preocupado por la seguridad de la Mansión. Las tormentas en Sanit Ives eran catastróficas y dejaban muchas pérdidas lamentables si no se actuaba con la suficiente precaución. Incluso si se era precavido existía la probabilidad del infortunio. **–Carlright, hay que asegurar las ventanas, alistar los víveres y pedirle a los peones que se resguarden. Por su seguridad no quiero a nadie fuera de sus habitaciones-** Salí para seguir dando órdenes y me dirigí al Eleonor´s para supervisar que se hiciera lo propio.

A media tarde la lluvia comenzó a descender acompañada de truenos y duró hasta media noche, el sonido del viento parecía ánimas en pena y el resplandor de los rayos atravesaba el cielo oscuro, las calles estaban completamente vacías y las mujeres se unían para elevar plegarias para que la tormenta pasara lo más pronto. Rogaban por los que estaban en altamar y por los desdichados que no tenían en donde vivir, se rezaba por el huérfano y por la viuda para que Dios fuera su refugio en este momento; también era menester que la señora de familia, en este caso mi madre, participara en estas plegarias.

Mi deber era procurar la tranquilidad de mi familia y de mis siervos, era mi obligación brindarles seguridad y protección…

La tormenta retomó su fuerza en la segunda vigilia, la voz del rezo de las mujeres se intensificó y en lugar de darme paz me exasperaba.

Caminé hacia el salón azul para escaparme del bullicio, me acerqué a la ventana con ella en mi pensamiento, si no estaba entre el servicio de la Mansión probablemente estaba en la Hacienda.

Gracias a la luz de un relámpago pude ver más allá de las verjas decorativas de la mansión y lo que vi aceleró mi corazón ya que no era la primera vez que ocurría.

Cerré de un tajo las cortina y corrí llamando a gritos a mi mayordomo **–Las caballerizas! –**Había visto a través de la ventana al menos veinte caballos corriendo desbocados y asustados sin dirección. Tenía los mejores ejemplares y no los perdería por un grave descuido de los que se encargaban de las caballerizas, establos y viñedos.

**-Señor, no salga, la tormenta está en su pleno…**

**-Terrence, hijo, la vida de un animal la puedes sustituir con otro pero la tuya no…**

La voz de mi madre estaba cargada de nerviosismo y miedo pero no lo suficiente para detenerme **–Necesito 10 hombres que me ayuden… rápido!**

Corrí a todo lo que mis piernas me lo permitían en dirección de los carruajes, tomaría los caballos y llegaría a las caballerizas. Era toda una osadía pensar que no pasaría nada, las patas de los animales podrían fracturarse en el camino cenagoso y tenía el viento en contra y la lluvia agolpaba contra nosotros sin piedad **–Ustedes tres de aquél lado, tres por aquél otro y ustedes conmigo.**

**-Señor, rodearemos a los animales y los iremos acorralando hacia el ala norte**

**-Sí, señor, si se han salido es porque las caballerizas no están seguras, los meteremos en los establos de las cabras… **

**-Entonces, que dos de ustedes se adelanten y todos los demás haremos que los caballos y las yeguas lleguen a esa dirección**

**-Señor, permítanos encargarnos de esto, usted regrese con su madre quien ha quedado muy desconsolada….**

**-No y no digan más….**

Nuestros ejemplares galoparon en lo espeso de la noche de tormenta, sus relinchidos fueron opacados por la fuerza de la lluvia y de los truenos, me levanté más de tres veces después de caer debido a que los animales tenían miedo. Nos llevó más de dos horas acorralar a todos los animales desbocados que habían salido de las caballerizas.

Di las indicaciones para que regresaran a la Mansión y yo tomé la dirección contraria pese a las recomendaciones de mis siervos que me apreciaban como a su noble Señor, ante tanta insistencia mi cólera acrecentó, tenía que encontrar al irresponsable que no hizo bien su trabajo y que dejó que los animales escaparan exponiendo, no solo a las bestias, sino la vida de otros trabajadores.

Mi caballo relinchó al llegar a las caballerizas y encontrarlas en calma, incrementó más mi cólera hasta convertirse en ira, lancé más de un juramento asegurando que el responsable sería despedido luego de ser azotado.

Me bajé de un brinco y me metí solamente para ver que cada uno de mis animales dormían plácidamente en sus propios apartados, tenían paja suficiente para mantener su calor; tomé una tea y la prendí rogando que no se apagara, rodeé los establos y las caballerizas y ambas estaban igual, llegué a la conclusión que los animales que escaparon y que resguardaba en los establos de los ovinos no eran míos… levanté la mirada para inspeccionar y los techos estaban reforzados con lazos fuertemente atados, eso era nuevo…

Corrí hasta toparme con una puerta gruesa y vieja **–Señor, pase – **el torpe anciano que abrió la puerta me insistió que me quitara la ropa mojada, su esposa, igual anciana como él, tiernamente me puso delante un tarro con una bebida caliente para reponer el calor de mi cuerpo.

**-Vimos algunos caballos desbocados por la tormenta, por eso he venido para ver las caballerizas…**

**-Señor lamento tanto el inconveniente –**La sorpresa se apoderó del gesto del anciano

**-No son nuestros**

**-Lo sé, nuestra ****_hija_**** nos dijo cómo debíamos asegurar a los animales para evitar que se asustaran por la tormenta**

**-¿Hija? –**Sabía que los ancianos habían perdido a su joven hija de una enfermedad viral en Saint John pero conservaban a sus hijos con sus esposas, todos útiles y serviciales.

**-Sí, Señor, la vida nos ha devuelto a nuestra niña-**La sonriente anciana me mostró un camino para llegar a donde estaba la hija de los Anderson.

En menos de tres pasos llegué hasta la habitación humilde para mirar a la doncella dormir plácidamente, la anciana se acercó con un candelabro de mano y aluzó la habitación lo suficiente para mirarla, su larga cabellera rubia y ondulada descansaba encima de los almohadones, cubierta por una frazada de algodón dejaba ver parte de su pierna y su brazo izquierdo, tendida boca abajo y la respiración acompasada ante la tranquilidad de su sueño. **-¡Candy! –** Mencioné con sorpresa, ternura y en voz baja para no despertarla.

**-Así es Señor, es una gran bendición para nosotros.**

Regresamos para sentarnos nuevamente a la mesa, la había encontrado sin buscarla y me di cuenta del peso de sus palabras al mencionar "_Puedo dormir tranquila en las noches de tormenta" _nada podría quitarle la paz que tenía por hacer las cosas bien y no solamente había prevenido un desastre sino que había llegado a dar alegría a una anciana pareja.

**-Estamos muy agradecidos con usted al pensar en nosotros y permitirnos tener en casa a Candice, Carlright la trajo de parte de usted para alegrar nuestra vida.**

**-Señor, trabajamos tanto en cuanto ella observó las caballerizas y nos dio sus observaciones, no habíamos ido a presentar nuestros respetos de gratitud porque estábamos uniendo esfuerzos para evitar que la tormenta fuera algo más que lluvia, truenos y relámpagos.**

**-Gracias por cuidarla.**

Estaba amaneciendo cuando hice mi camino hacia la Mansión, me sentía un tanto entumido por el frío y la humedad de la ropa, pero me sentía muy satisfecho de haberla encontrado y de saber que estaba bien.

No me había equivocado en llamar a la embarcación "Candy" porque era justamente lo que representaba y ahora podía añadirle: Desesperación y Paz

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, todos son muy emotivos.

La historia es mía, no es adaptación y gracias por su paciencia.

Prometo publicar muy seguido.


End file.
